Computer networks often include a network security filter that filters network traffic to identify and block malicious data transfers. For example, a computer network may include a network security filter installed on a gateway device that facilitates data transfers between one or more endpoint devices and the Internet. In this example, while filtering network traffic at the gateway device, the network security filter may receive a request from a user of an endpoint device to download a file from the Internet. Upon receiving the user's request to download the file, the network security filter may perform one or more security analyses (such as an Intrusion Detection System (IDS) analysis, an Intrusion Prevention System (IPS) analysis, an antivirus analysis, and/or a firewall analysis) on the file to determine whether the file poses a potential security risk to the endpoint device.
In the event that the security analyses indicate that the file poses a potential security risk to the endpoint device, the network security filter may direct the gateway device to block the download. Unfortunately, the user of the endpoint device may be unaware that the download was actually blocked instead of simply failing due to one or more technical issues. Since the user of the endpoint device may be unaware that the download was actually blocked, the user may continue his or her attempts to download the file without success.
What is needed, therefore, are systems and methods for notifying users of endpoint devices about blocked downloads such that the users know to discontinue their attempts to download files that include potentially malicious content.